All's Well That Ends Well
by Slow to Dream
Summary: Cross a Kippis05 fan, some coffee, and a word generator and you get: Fifty Allenas in fifty sentences! Hearty moments, tear-jerkers, and general feels everywhere! Sit back with some warm cocoa in your favorite mug, and read away! AllenxLenalee everywhere!


**Hey! Thanks for reading my humble little group of feels! I worked kind of hard on this: I wrote this in the morning for four hours straight! Please consider leaving a review or favorite my story! It would mean the world to me. :D**

**Each sentence has a theme, a keyword, if you will. It doesn't exactly follow ****chronologically, but close enough :P**

**I probably won't update this, so please spread this to your friends so they can read this as well! SHARING IS CARING :D!**

**Inspired by KFP writer Kippis05**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"You've gotta Dance like there's no one watching, Love like you'll never get hurt, Sing like there's nobody listening, and Live like it's heaven on earth!" - William W. Purkey_**

* * *

1. First

After Mana's passing, Allen told himself he would never love again—that is, until he met a certain Chinese exorcist.

2. Contagious

No matter how dark the day or mood was, Lenalee lip's couldn't help but curve upwards every time she saw the white-haired boy smile.

3. Crack

Lenalee stealthily crouched by the crack of the door to listen to Allen play his piano—but curiosity soon turned into delight as Allen started to sing as well.

4. Fragile

Holding a sobbing Lenalee in his arms, Allen came to a conclusion that this beautiful, fragile, angel was his only treasure in this cruel world—and he would do anything to protect it.

5. Hunger

"I need you." was all she whispered before Lenalee forcefully slammed her lips into his, pinning him against a wall.

6. Shine

As Lenalee stroked Allen's hair while he slept, she was awestruck by the way his beautiful light hair glistened in the pale moonlight.

7. Elegant

Allen paused from his usual lunch carnage to look at Lenalee eating a piece of chocolate cake across from him—the perfect model of elegancy and etiquette.

8. Loneliness

Allen was completely content with bearing his pain by himself, until Lenalee taught him that sharing his pain with his loved ones was a much better solution; but pain wasn't the only emotion they shared.

9. Close-up

Lenalee scolded Allen while treating a cut on his cheek, ignoring Allen's sputtering and blushing at how close she was to him.

10. Color

"Allen-kun, are you listening?" Lenalee grumbled, but all Allen could focus on was her beautiful amethyst orbs; they were absolutely stunning.

11. Concussion

As Allen and Lenalee were walking outside in the city of Venice on a mission, Allen was reveling in how beautiful Lenalee looked in the sunlight and summer wind, completely bewitched by her charms—until he walked into a pole.

12. Harmless

Allen noted that Lenalee resembled a beautiful butterfly that couldn't hurt a fly, but her Dark Boots said otherwise.

13. Heartbeat

Leaning against his chest, Lenalee was lulled into deep sleep by his composed, meticulous heartbeat; his presence soothed her.

14. Simple

Lenalee woke up beside him in a complete mess: bed hair, wrinkly clothes, morning breath, and eye crust—but to Allen, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

15. Bit

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Lavi crowed as Allen attempted to desperately deny the hickey on his neck; Lenalee's evident blush was definitely not helping.

16. Moan

Lenalee bit back a moan as Allen massaged her after her return from another arduous mission; his touch was the spark that made her physical desires flare awake.

17. Godless

Lenalee continued to quietly stalk an unsuspecting Allen into his bedroom before ambushing him into his bed; she could care less if they were in a holy, Christ-blessed tower for God's chosen ones.

18. Silence

As Allen and Lenalee lay on a grass field gazing upon the stars, they remained silent; all that was unsaid was spoken through their hands clasped together under the beautiful night sky.

19. Frigid

On another mission in Siberia, Lenalee cursed the bitter cold, until Allen wrapped himself around her to protect her from the cold—then she profusely thanked the Lord for making the desolate ice tundra of Siberia.

20. Destiny

She knew she shouldn't, but Lenalee was grateful for the War and the struggle for innocence: it had brought Allen.

21. Funeral

"I miss them…", all Allen could do was hold Lenalee against himself as their tears became one, kneeling besides the mass of caskets; "I miss them, too."

22. Habitual

Allen had no clue how, but he seemed to have developed a rather interesting habit: he smiled whenever Lenalee called his name.

23. Dreamland

For longer than he could ever remember, there were nights when Allen had experienced dreams so vivid and powerful, he had to remind himself what was reality and fantasy; but waking up to a sound asleep Lenalee snuggled up against him gave Allen the answer he was looking for: he was living the dream.

24. Soul

Feet dangling off the ledge of the cliff leading to the Black Order Headquarters, Allen and Lenalee leaned against each other as they stared into the setting sun; for only this moment, the beautiful setting sun was all their's.

25. Luxury

Unlike other girls, Lenalee didn't need all the luxuries of this world; all she needed was Allen, her beautiful Clown.

26. Coincidental

Allen didn't know if Lenalee brushing her hand against Allen's every time they walked was intentional or not, but he sure enjoyed it.

27. Bold

Lenalee didn't mind Allen showing his affections in public, but in front of her over-protective, sister-complex brother definitely took some bravery.

28. Loser

Anyone who dared to insult Allen due to his odd appearances was met with a furious Lenalee, and a brutal kick in the face.

29. Acrobatic

Allen was demonstrating his circus tricks to the others with unmatched agility and focus—until Lenalee sent him a seductive look, causing him to completely break down and fall on the floor.

30. Blockhead

Allen turned to Lavi for explanation as Lenalee stomped away angrily after catching him chatting with Fou; Lavi shrugged: "Heck if I know, women are crazy."

31. Promise

"Promise me that you'll never do something so stupid again!" Lenalee said with tears in her eyes as she scolded a bedridden, injured Allen who smiled softly; "Okay, Lenalee. I promise."

32. Poetry

Lenalee read the poem Allen had written for her on Valentine's Day, holding back tears as she read the final lines: _Right now and forever,_/_Our love will go on_.

33. Anything

Most couples have a drawing point on how much they would give up for their partners, but Allen was just fine with giving his special Butterfly anything she wanted.

34. Dependent

In all his life, Allen had never felt so weak and strong at the same time before: he was completely hers, and she held the fate of his heart in her hands.

35. Heaven

Allen gazed at the angel sleeping besides him as the rising sun transformed the sky into something beautiful and came to a conclusion: he was in heaven.

36. Selfish

Allen walked over to where Lenalee and Bak Chan were conversing, and possessively smashed his lips into hers; while Lenalee closed her eyes in bliss, Allen sent a warning glance to his respected colleague: _She's mine_.

37. Plaything

As Lenalee shivered and gasped underneath Allen's body and touch, she was taught a lesson: Allen's innocence was not what it appeared to be.

38. Costume

The silver-eyed jester that was Allen Walker couldn't help but hang his mouth open when a beautiful amethyst-orbed witch walked down the stairs to greet him.

39. Luck

Walking together as they held hands, Allen ignored the hungry eyes of men that were focused on Lenalee as they passed by; days like this sure taught how lucky Allen was to have Lenalee.

40. Horizon

Allen stared into the sunset, watching the glorious horizon with Lenalee besides him; the only thing more beautiful to him than the sight before him was the sight to his right.

41. Homemade

Lenalee stared at the lopsided, sloppy, poorly-iced cupcake sporting a candle presented before her; "Happy Birthday…" Allen said glumly before smiling at Lenalee's giggle and smile: she ate the whole thing with a smile on her face the entire time.

42. Question

"Lenalee Lee." Allen muttered as he kneeled in front of a shocked and teary-eyed Lenalee, presenting a beautiful ring he worked so hard to save up for, "Will you marry me?"

43. Ceremony

Complete silence filled the chapel as the couple exchanged their vows silently, then the whole place erupted into cheers and hollers when Allen swept Lenalee off her feet and planted his lips against hers softly.

44. Getaway

Inspector Leverrier cursed under his breath when he received word that two exorcists had abandoned their posts and fled to have a three-month vacation; "Couples and their honeymoon summer vacations…" he growled, but subtly allowed them to be undisturbed.

45. Home

Allen finally let Lenalee take off her blindfold, but grew concerned as she sank to her knees with tears in her eyes; "It's beautiful…" she whispered as she stared at their humble new home, a safe haven for only the two of them.

46. Adult

"Allen? We need to talk." Lenalee said carefully as she held her stomach in an odd fashion, leaving Allen wondering what their talk could possibly be so seriously important for; how serious can it possibly be?

47. Firstborn

Allen held the small bundle of blankets in his arms, cradling the infant that shared his and Lenalee's blood; "He's beautiful, love." Allen whispered to his exhausted, delighted wife.

48. Paradise

While little Mana slept in her arms, Lenalee lay next to a snoring Allen on a picnic blanket under the beautiful blue sky; "This is paradise…" Lenalee whispered to herself as she lay close to the two loves of her life.

49. Faith

Allen sat up panting and shaking from his bed as he had awoken from nightmares, but calmed down when his eyes fell to his beautiful wife sleeping besides him, holding their infant Mana; that night, Allen went back to sleep with a smile on his face, confident in his faith that the future would be a bright one.

50. Finale

Lenalee and Allen watched as their Mana Walker played with an impish Lavi and a grumbling Kanda, while Komui fretted over his new targets of obsession: Anita Walker and Lala Walker, their newborn twin daughters; "Looks like everything turned out for the best," Allen mused to his love, "No more war, Earl, or Noahs." "Mmhm," Lenalee smiled, "All's well that ends well."

_fin_

* * *

**Okay, I kind of cheated on the last one, but I really needed to put that in. Hopefully, you enjoyed that piece of work I put in... **

**I hope you'll share this with your friends (if they read fanficitons...), and please look at my other DGM story as well!**

**Au Revoir, Audience **


End file.
